C'est fini
by ninalovia
Summary: C'est fini. Il est mort. Il l'a laisse seule. Elle n'a jamais osé lui faire part de ses sentiments. En même temps avec un clown pareil. En fait elle n'a jamais été sûre de ses sentiments. Jiraya est mort, Tsunade est seule. Mais qui frappe à la porte ?


Alors ... Voilà :

Titre : Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, mais c'est ton souvenir qui me pousse à continuer.

Pairing : Tsunade/Jiraya

Disclamer : Tout les personnages sont à Maître Kishimoto (levez la main et dites "Je le jure") Je le jure ! Mais l'histoire est à moi et je vous interdit d'y toucher !

Résumé : Ça y est ... C'est la fin ... Il est mort. Elle est de nouveau seule ... Elle n'a jamais osé lui faire part de ses sentiments ... Il faut dire qu'avec un clown pareil ... En fait elle n'était pas sur de l'aimer ... Mais maintenant elle ne pourra plus jamais être sû est mort, Tsunade est seule ... Mais qui frappe à la porte ?

VOILA ! Lisez maintenant (^.^)

* * *

Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, mais c'est ton souvenir qui me pousse à continuer.

Tsunade pleurait encore plus que d'habitude, pourtant elle n'avait pas bu une goutte d'alcool. Tout cela c'était de ça faute à lui ! Il l'avait abandonnée ! Il avait toujours dit qu'il l'aimait, mais désormais il ne serait plus jamais là.

Le troisième homme de sa vie ... Sûrement le dernier et le plus pervers de tous ... Il l'avait lui aussi laissé dans cet insupportable vie où elle était enchaînée ... C'était lui qui lui avait donné cette vie et il n'était même pas resté avec elle pour l'aider. Quelques coups discrets à la porte sortir l'Hokage de ses pensées, sans même essuyer ses larmes elle se leva pour ouvrir l'entrée de son minuscule appartement. Devant l'opportun qui l'avait dérangé en pleine séance de tristesse, elle souffla en allant s'asseoir sur la chaise la plus proche :

- Ça y est je deviens folle ...

Effectivement la personne qui se trouvait devant elle était aussi la personne qui occuper ses pensées ... Jiraya l'ermite aux crapauds. Ce dernier ferma la porte et vint se laisser choir en face de sa chaise sans un mot.

- Tu es mort. Reprocha la blonde en gardant la tête basse.

- Tsunade ... Tu sais très bien qui je suis ...

- Oui je le sais ... mais j'aurais préféré que tu ne meurs pas.

Un lourd silence vint s'installait entre les deux sannin légendaires. Il fut vite interrompu par quelques sanglots de la sulfureuse Hokage.

- Tout ce que nous nous dirons ira rejoindre sa mémoire. Expliqua l'ami des crapauds avec un air sérieux que la blonde ne lui reconnaissait pas.

Laissant des larmes coulaient sur son visage Tsunade tendit la main vers l'homme qui lui avait couru après toute sa vie, lui même bougea son bras de quelques centimètre afin que leurs doigts entre en contact.

- Tsunade, reprit il, tu dois lire ceci c'est lui qui l'a écrit.

- Je la lirait quand tu seras partit. Décréta-t-elle en recevant la lettre.

- Non, il voulait être sur que tu l'as lise. Expliqua l'ermite en se levant et la tirant vers le lit où ils prirent place.

Sans plus de cérémonie elle se mit à lire pendant que l'homme à ses côtés caressait ses cheveux :

_Tsunade, si tu lis ceci c'est que je suis mort._

_Tu sais aussi que le Jiraya à tes côtés n'est qu'un clone._

_Il va te dire tout ce que j'aurais aimé te dire, mais ces mots malheureusement ne sortiront plus jamais de ma bouche._

_Je t'aime Tsunade. Je t'aime depuis toujours._

_Je te demanderai juste une dernière faveur : ne reste pas accrochée au passé, oublie Nawaki, oublie Dan, oublie moi et oublie tous les malheurs qui te sont arrivés._

_C'est ce que nous voulons tous. Nous voulons te voir heureuse, de la où je suis désormais je te promet de toujours veiller sur toi. Ces quelques mots ne sont pas grand chose. J'aimerai que tu les brûles après les avoir lu. Comme ça tu seras enfin libérée de tout ... Je te souhaites la plus belle vie qu'un Hokage puisse rêver._

_Je te prierais également (je sais que ça fait deux souhaits mais comme tu es gentille tu ne m'en voudras pas) que tu te rendes à l'adresse si dessous et que tu dises à la personne qui y habite que je suis mort. Elle est après toi la seule femme que je n'ai jamais aimé._

- Merci Jiraya ... Murmura la blonde en laissant échapper quelques larmes.

Le clone à ses côtés lui donna la minuscule étiquette où était inscrit une adresse dans le quartier calme de Konoha. Il l'a serra dans ses bras, la berça, lui insuffla la chaleur qu'elle ne recevrait plus de sa part.

- Je t'aime Tsunade. murmura-t-il

- Moi aussi Jiraya. Répondit-elle alors que ses larmes venais mouiller les vêtements du Sannin.

- Il ne faut pas être triste.

- C'est tellement difficile ...

Du doigt il caressa le bras, et passa sa main sur le jolie visage de la blonde. Elle s'accrochait à ses épaules avec l'irrésistible envie de l'empêchait de repartir.

- Tu es belle. Soupira l'homme en dardant son regard dans celui de Tsunade.

Elle eu envie de lui répondre "Je sais, je sais' comme quand ils étaient jeunes mais l'heure n'était pas à cela et une insupportable envie était en train de lui chatouiller les entrailles.

- Embrasse moi ! Exigea-t-elle soudainement.

- Brûle la lettre. Décréta-t-il en échange.

Et alors que leurs souffles se mêlaient, que l'écrit se consumait, que leurs lèvres se touchaient, que dehors la lune brillait, que le coeur de Tsunade semblait éclater, qu'une Hyûga trahissait , que les mains de l'ermite lui parcourait le dos, que Pein fêtait sa victoire, qu'au fond du lac un cadavre souriait, qu'une étoile naissait, le clone redevint fumé caressant au passage la douce peau de son aimée.

- Adieu ... Jiraya. chuchota la ninja médecin en se recroquevillant seule dans son lit.

Sa vie ne s'arrêta pas, au contraire elle s'accéléra renaissant sous un nouveau jour ensoleillé. Elle réserva bientôt une place pour elle sur la falaise des Hokage. Le corps de Jiraya fut ramené à Konoha pour y être bientôt enterré. Elle accorda une prime à Shizune, acheta un nouveau collier à Tonton et quelques jours plus tard trouva le courage de se rendre à l'adresse donné par le feu-ninja. La route était simple car le lieu recherché se trouvait proche du bâtiments des Hokage. Arrivant enfin devant une jolie petite maison elle inspira un grand coup pour se donnait du courage.

Elle sonna finalement après une bonne dizaine de minutes pour se calmer. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant qu'une jolie jeune femme blonde entrouvre la porte.

Elle possédait de long cheveux blonds attachées en une queue de cheval et de grands yeux d'un noir profond.

- Puis-je vous aider ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix mélodieuse.

- Oui, j'ai été envoyée ici par Jiraya, vous le connaissez ? interrogea à son tour la ninja médecin

- Effectivement, je suis sa fille.

Tsunade en resta muette, interdite. Cette jeune femme ... Sa fille ? Jiraya avait une enfant ! De toute façon cela était bien possible en comptant toutes les femmes qu'il avait fréquenté ...

- Excusez moi ! Entrez d'abord, vous délivrerez votre message ensuite. Continua la jeune blonde avec un grand sourire.

Une fois installée devant un bon thé au herbe Tsunade réussit enfin à retrouver l'usage de la parole.

- Je viens vous annoncer que ... votre père est mort. Chuchota-t-elle juste assez fort pour que la maîtresse de maison l'entende.

Cette dernière ne perdit pas son sourire et avec une lente voix nostalgique elle conclue :

- Vous devez être l'Hokage, il m'avait dit que si il mourrait c'était vous qui viendrez ... et je vous prie de ne pas m'en vouloir si je ne vous ai pas reconnue mais vous ne vous affichez pas beaucoup. Mon père me parlait de vous dans chacune de ses lettres à chacune de ses visites. Il faut dire qu'il m'a élevée. Ma mère m'a abandonnée à lui lorsque j'ai eu un an. C'était une fille de joie et comme il était son unique client, elle était sûre que j'étais bien sa fille. Il ne l'a jamais vraiment aimé. En fait comme vous ne vouliez pas de lui il est allé chercher du réconfort ailleurs et cette femme ... Elle vous ressemblait beaucoup.

- C'est ... vrai ? Bégaya la blonde à couette en sentant les larmes revenir.

- Oui, il m'a toujours dit que l'on s'entendrait bien toutes les deux. De plus, je ne pense pas que vous le saviez mais vous êtes ma marraine donc je vous en prie tutoyons-nous. chantonna la fille de l'ermite aux crapauds en un sourire.

- Je ne vous ... t'ai pas encore demandé mais, comment t'appelles tu ?

- **Tsunade.**

_Tu vois Jiraya, ma vie continue._

_C'est toi qui me l'a permis ..._

_En ce beau jour de printemps,_

_Tu viens de m'offrir le plus beau cadeau que je n'ai jamais reçut._

_Maintenant j'ai de nouveau une famille._

_D'ailleurs ta fille est fantastique … _

_Tout comme toi. _

_Elle aurait put me détester, mais elle m'a immédiatement adopté_

_Merci mon amour._

_

* * *

_

_Wahou ! J'espère que vous avez aimé mon premier One-shot sur ce site !  
_


End file.
